villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucas Lee
Lucas Lee is a major antagonist in the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim and its 2010 film adaptation/video game Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. He is the second member of the League of Evil Exes and Ramona's second ex-boyfriend. In the 2010 film adaptation, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Ransom Drysdale in Knives Out. History Comics and Movie Lucas was the second ex-boyfriend of Ramona. According to her, during her school time, he was only a geeky kid who always followed her during drama class (or math, she only remembers it had too much drama). Sometime after school, he learned how to skate and became cool, causing Ramona to date him for a short while until another boy came around (her third ex, Todd Ingram). He was later contacted in the internet by Gideon Gordon Graves, calling him to be a member of the League of Evil Exes. Lucas fought the titular character, Scott Pilgrim, during one of his rehearsals. He attacked him using his skating and other tactics, but was defeated when Scott challenged him into doing a grind on a very dangerous rail, resulting in his defeat when he reached the bottom at full speed and crashed. He left behind some coins and a mithril skateboard, which Scott couldn't use due to lacking "Skateboard Proficiency." In the film, Lucas is an A-list movie star and more arrogant and cruel. Many of his movie posters can be seen throughout the movie itself, right before he appears in the flesh (to the tune of the Universal Studios theme). Unlike the books, he has a whole group of stunt doubles to fight for him, all wearing similar coats and jeans, carrying the same skateboard models as Lucas himself. Scott defeats them all, however, and follows the book's plot by challenging Lucas into doing a grind on a dangerous rail. He dies when he reaches a total speed of 309kph (192 mph) onthe rails and crashes at the bottom, leaving behind 2000 points and some coins. Scott is not happy, though, as he failed to get Lucas' autograph. After his defeat in all adaptions, he respawns back at his home, having learned his lesson. Video game Lucas appears as the boss of World 2. He attacks using his skateboard and other ones that are spread throughout the arena if the stunt doubles he sends are defeated. But again, Scott defeats him and he tries to run away by griding on a rail, only to fall at the bottom with full force, disintegrating into coins and a skateboard. But again, Scott can't collect the item, as it will dissapear seconds later. Personality Lucas is arrogant and tries everything to look tough. His acting skills make him incredibly convincing, and it also led to a lot of success, increasing his arrogance even more. Abilities and Powers Unlike the other members, Lucas doesn't have a big variety of powers aside from brute strength and fighting skill, which he uses in the movie to toss Scott at a tower with full force and kick him out of the air and through a banner moments later. Gallery Images Lucas_Lee_(movie).png Lucas Lee (video game).png|Lucas in the video game. Trivia *The fact that he uses stunt doubles to fight for him in the movie might be a reference to how some video game enemies are weaker versions of a boss, and how similar they are to the boss itself. **One of said stunt doubles was played by voice actor Reuben Langdon, famous for his role as Dante in the "Devil May Cry" series. *The screening used when Scott charges at Lucas is a reference to the intro of Ninja Gaiden. *He was named after the pro skateboarder-turned-actor Jason Lee. *Lucas craks his neck twice during the Universal theme. *As stated in the quote above, he sums up only about two minutes to defeat Scott. *Before facing Scott, a trailer of Lucas' movie is shown in Wallace Wells's television, showing him threatening a person through the phone by saying that the "first click is me hanging up, and the next one's me pulling the trigger". *During the fight with Scott in the movie, a car with the number two on the front door can be seen on the background. *His prize is 2000 points. External links *1 Lucas Lee in the Scott Pilgrim Wikia. navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil